


心病

by fromacey



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacey/pseuds/fromacey
Summary: Jon和Damian都急于向所有人宣告他们对彼此的主权，但他们都以为对方毫不在乎。直到Jon说漏嘴向父母坦白了他们的关系。





	心病

**Author's Note:**

> 本文中出现的人物均不属于我，他们属于彼此。

  

    “爸，妈，这是我的男朋友。” Jon僵在自己家门口，刹时后悔自己头一热就脱口而出，向父母坦白了他和Damian的恋情。  
   
  他还没有来得及顾及Lois和Clark的反应，马上回头向Damian道歉，却为男友脸上少见的惊讶和愤怒瞬时失语。还没等到张嘴，他感到太阳穴被狠狠地猛击了一拳，夹杂着Lois的尖叫和Clark倒吸冷气的声音，他摔倒在地上疼得眼冒金星。  
       
  “该死的......Jonathan Kent。”Damian颤抖着声音。他慌乱地捡起氪石，逃走了。

   
     
   
   这是Damian和Jon在一起的第二年。尽管泰坦们和Damian的哥哥们都早已知道了他俩的关系，但大家一直以来都心照不宣。  
   
  相处久后，Jon发现Damian有些保守，他把向父母公开他们恋情的事看得尤为严肃。于是这件事就一直搁置着。  
   
  其实Jon心里清楚，Damian怕他们走不远，不想牵扯到家庭。这是他们俩同样的心病。  
   
  最近Jon不知道出了什么毛病，死缠烂打地恳求Damian陪他回大都会的家吃饭。  
    
  “我想我还没有打算告诉老爸老妈。”Jon如是承诺，用下巴蹭着Damian的肩膀。“只是一顿晚餐，我老妈挺喜欢你的。”  
   
  Damian低下头沉默地思考了很久，“随你。”  
   
  

   
    那晚之后，Jon没去找Damian，他知道自己是个混蛋—— 一个被占有欲冲昏头脑，完全不顾及Damian感受的混蛋。  
   
  他昏昏噩噩地将自己反锁在房间里，蜷缩在床上，把头埋在枕头里，绝望地祈祷着他和Damian的感情还有转机。  
   
   Lois和Clark轮流敲门，贴心地询问他的状况，安慰他的情绪。手机忽闪的信号灯提醒着他收到了泰坦们的短信。大家都在打探罗宾和超级小子的去向。  
   
  Jon总是他们之中最熬不住的人。他终于有所行动，游荡在午夜的哥谭，奢望着能与罗宾擦肩而过。  
   
  彻夜亮着的蝙蝠灯，是他能感受到Damian唯一的信息。

  

  哥谭罪犯频出，罗宾专心忙于与蝙蝠侠的夜巡，常常整夜都无法安脚。  
   
  不可否认，Damian依然心悸在Kent家的那晚，Jon不打招呼就向Kent夫妇坦言他们的关系。他讨厌这种出奇不意，被他人左右，失去主控的感觉。  
   
  但他没有办法把Jon从他的脑海里踢出去。  
   
  他本以为Jon不想向别人戳破这道网，更不想在别人眼里成为对方的累赘。  
   
  于是他一直以来压抑着那种想要宣告自己和Jon绑定的欲望。他想要那种人们在想起Jon的时候总能联系上他的关系。却每每止步于“想想”。  
    
  蹲在滴水兽上的蝙蝠侠向他投来批评的眼光，但没有张嘴说些什么。罗宾不为所动，抬头久久地望着大都会的方向。  
   
   
    
  当天晚上Damian终于结束与蝙蝠侠的夜巡，逃过了Aflred的睡眠监督。他换上t恤，偷偷地溜出韦恩大宅。刚翻出大门，他便看见了那件熟悉的红蓝色制服。  
   
  面面相觑，两人都踌躇地定在原地。  
   
  Damian看不清Jon脸上的表情。他还没有想好怎样开始这段对话，但他期望Jon先解释。  
   
  Jon的身影渐渐逼近，Damian将双手抱在前胸，装作一副满不在乎的模样。  
   
  “给你，”Jon递给他一杯榛子咖啡。  
   
  Damian没有那么快妥协，他矜持着不动。  
   
  Jon的手也持续地悬在半空。  
    
  “白痴，谁会在睡前喝咖啡？”  
   
  “对不起”， Jon的声音中夹杂着愧疚，他小心翼翼地试探，“我想找你，看见蝙蝠灯亮了整晚......你家的安保系统升级了，我进不去。”  
   
  Damian将语气软了软，接过咖啡，“咖啡收到了，你走吧。” 理性不停地叫嚣着，他决意转身离开，却一把被Jon抱住，钢铁般的双臂将他钳在怀里。  
   
  “该死的，Damian，就这一次，能不能想想我的感受。”Jon的声音压得很低。

    “理智点，Jonathan Kent。”  
   
  Jon将双臂松了些，“对不起，Damian。我很抱歉没有打招呼就说了那样的话，很抱歉将你置于那样的境地。我是不理智。但是我...我忍不住想要大家都知道我们的关系，想要爸妈认同我们的感情，想要告诉他们...你是我的。”  
   
  听到那句话，Damian咬住腮内的软肉，为之失语。  
   
  Jon继而将头埋在Damian的颈窝，闷声道，“我知道你在害怕什么。罗宾和超级小子也有害怕的东西。我这次是真的害怕了，最害怕你离开我。” 怀抱收紧了些。  
   
  Damian感到脖子上滴落下的温热，Jon颤抖的吐息打在他耳边，让他放松了紧绷的身体。他安慰地蹭向男友的发鬓，鼻腔中充斥着Jon特有的、来自堪萨斯州老家阳光和谷仓的气息。他醉心其中。尽管在一起之后他们有过不少的拥抱，但这个与众不同。因为他能够感觉到，胸腔炽热得酸痛，心尖发颤。他摩挲着Jon的后背，想把自己揉进Jon Kent生里的每个角落。于是他抬起头，主动吻去男友眼角的泪水：

  “Beloved，没什么能将我们分开，我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

>        这是一个限定首尾的cp挑战。脑了好久，换了很多故事情节，决心还是不要继续折磨自己了。  
>        所以 ，诞生了小情侣各怀心事的微冷战故事。希望你们喜翻。


End file.
